


After meeting some "friends."

by 4science



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, First time writing, The Bold Type - Freeform, couldnt ignore the thought of jealous kat, needed to write some smut, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4science/pseuds/4science
Summary: so if freeform was a porn studio, this is exactly how they would write ep 4. help me write better and offer tips, but be kind too please. all mistakes are mine and lastly no copyright infringement intended.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s being petty right now and she hates it. Jealousy is not sexy or attractive but if Marie runs her hand down Adena’s shoulder in a clear caress she’s going to tear her a new one.  
Kat feels like walking up to that table and telling all of these thirsty bitches that they had their chance. 

 

Adena’s her girl now.

 

She doesnt notice how hard she’s gripping the shot glass till her hand starts to cramp up. Which is enough to startle her. She puts the glass down and that’s when she notices the three other glasses lined up in front of her and she realizes she needs to slow down. As heated as she feels right now, she still has enough sense not to embarrass Adena or herself by being a drunk mess in front of everyone. 

 

Adena comes to find her about a half hour later. A sexy ass butch in tight jeans had started flirting with Kat and she let herself be distracted. 

 

“Hello,” Adena whispered as she walked up behind Kat. Nodding her head in greeting to the flirt for the night.

 

“Hey babe, ready to go?” Kat asked. Not quite able to hide the hopeful tone. 

 

“Only if I’m not interrupting,” Adena teased.

 

“Ha! My girlfriend, with the jokes.” Kat said, nodding her head at the butch. 

 

Kat paid the tab and hurried her girlfriend out of there before Marie made an appearance, Kat couldn’t risk getting arrested again. 

 

“Kat, Kat! Please, slow down.” Adena complained as they were rushing through the doors. 

 

Whatever else she was about to say got lost in Kat’s mouth as she found herself pressed up against the wall in the alley by the bar.

“Finally,” Kat thought as she pressed her body into Adena. She slipped her hand into Adena’s hair and closed her fist, and tilting Adena’s head back to bare her neck. 

A slight whimper escaped Adena’s mouth and Kat wasn’t able to stifle her answering groan. 

 

“Mine, you’re mine.” Kat huskily groaned against Adena’s neck. 

 

“Home, Kat. Take me home.” Adena whispered. 

 

Kat took care of that suggestion when she brought her thigh up against Adena crotch. Pressing in roughly before backing off a bit. Kat was thrilled when she felt Adena respond by reaching down and grabbing her ass, pulling her thigh back and grinding on it.

Deep, hungry kisses, Adena doesn’t stand a chance when Kat kisses her like this. She can taste the alcohol on Kat’s breath, as she tries to remember how many drinks Kat had before they separated, Kat palms her breast. Her off the shoulder top is pulled aside and Adena feels Kat begin to roughly suck on her nipple. Wet heat sets her nerve endings on fire. This time, the groan can’t be silenced. 

Kat seems absolutely focused on wrecking her tonight. She feels her whole body flush, nipples harden and her pussy clench at the thought. 

 

Kat feels Adena speed up as she rocks up against her, and turns Adena around. 

 

Adena is dizzy, unsteady on her feet, surprised to find herself pressed up against the wall. What she can’t help but do is rub her ass against Kat. 

 

“She knows about me D, she knows we are together and she still fucking kissed you in front of me?” Kat growled in Adena’s ear.

Adena isn’t capable of much thought right now. She’s a bunch of nerves screaming for release so it takes her a minute to register what Kat is saying. And before she can ask what the hell Kat is taking about, she feels Kat begin to bunch up her skirt and ease her fingers underneath her sodden underwear. Cupping her pussy, Adena feels Kat rest her head against her shoulder.

 

Adena arches her back, spreads her legs and reaches her hand up, pulling Kat as close as she can. All the rush slows down as Kat rans her palm slowly, back and forth, over Adena’s pussy. Tracing, tenderly stretching Adena’s lips. Coming back to her soaking centre to gather more moisture but not sinking in deep enough. 

 

Kat’s still pissed off at the thirsty bitches at the bar, can still see them hovering over Adena. But Kat doesn’t think there will ever be a time when she doesn’t get lost in Adena, Marvel and savour her. Nothing makes her feel both ten feet tall and insignificant than making Adena feel good. 

 

Adena slides her hand down and when Kat is close enough, she presses on her fingers and whispers,

 

“Please Kat, I need to feel you inside me. I’m so close.”

 

Kat presses on the back of Adena neck, firmly keeping her in place. Adena’s knees buckle slightly in anticipation and damn near give out on her when Kat finally sinks her fingers inside her. 

 

They both groan.

 

Its a tight stretch, and Kat stopped being gentle. She couldn’t really. Not when she can hear how wet Adena is. 

 

As Kat looks down at her girlfriend’s sexy, quivering ass in front of her, she growls at Adena,

 

“You’re going to come when I say so.”

 

Rugged breathing is the only thing Kat hears, so she slows her hand down slightly. How she could do so when she feels Adena’s pussy keep gripping and sucking her fingers back in, she will never know.

 

“Did you hear me?” Kat asks

 

“Yes!” Adena gasps. “Don’t stop!”

 

And with that Kat goes back to roughly fucking her girlfriend against the wall. Kat moves her hand and covers Adena’s mouth. She then returns to sucking on Adena’s neck, knowing it won’t be long. It’s after Kat has shoved her fingers knuckle deep for the fourth time that she feels Adena about to shatter in front of her that she whispers,

 

“Come for me, come for me babe.”

 

Adena’s body stiffens, muscles spasm tight, her nipples tighten to stiff buds and her breathing stops before she lets out a silent scream. Adena’s roughly grinding against Kat. As she tries to hold Adena tighter, her wrist shifts again and Kat feels a gush of liquid soak her palm. Adena lets out muffled scream as she shatters for the second time. 

Kat breathes in deeply, as  she slowly pushes her fingers in and out of Adena, helping her ride it out. She’s torn between never wanting this moment to end and falling to her knees and burying her face in Adena’s pussy. Looking to clean up the mess she made, bury her tongue as deep as she can. Stave off the conversation she knows is headed her way.

 

It takes them a minute to pick up the sounds of life past the alley. Drunk patrons being loaded into cabs by exasperated bartenders. The sound of music can be heard escaping the bar they came from every time the front door swings open. After Adena wobbly turns around, she wraps her hands around Kat’s neck. Kat notices that Adena hasn’t opened her eyes yet, she has this dopey smile on her face. She begins to pepper small kisses all over Adena’s face. Only stopping after Adena lets out a satisfied sigh and opens her eyes. 

“Let’s go home.” Kat whispers.


	2. Oh shit, here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Adena asks Kat about the night before and they get into it.

Adena woke up gradually, the smell of coffee pulling her from sleep. With a languid stretch and a smile teasing her lips, Adena rolls over onto her back as last nights events flare to mind. She feels sore and tender in all the right places. Adena stretches her arm looking for her love but finds a still warm but empty spot next to her. She hears the clinking sound of tea spoons in mugs and looks over at the dinning table. Kat’s in a too big t-shirt, sexy glasses perched on her nose, working on her laptop and….yup, doesn’t have anything else on. God, her legs are criminal.

“You can’t make me feel this considering how sore I feel. You’re not being fair.” Adena groused.

Kat laughed, looked up and gave her a deep, searching stare.

“Morning babe,” Kat replied.

Sheepishly, “Sore huh, I got a little carried away yesterday.”

“Uhmm,” Adena agreed as she walked over to the breakfast table to pour herself a cup of coffee and kissed Kat good morning.

Adena looked into Kat’s eyes as she straightened up, “It was the kiss wasn’t it? When Marie greeted me..?”

“No actually, it was my conversation with Laila. It threw me for a loop that your friends were also exes…Okay yeah, some friends clearly not being over you took a minute to process too.” Kat continued, 

“Also, you sent dozens of photos while you were in Turkey. I didn’t see her in any of them and trust me, I remember every photo you sent while we were apart.”

Kat hadn’t wanted to start the morning this way. She’d hoped that all her words had been lost in the haze of sex, but of course she knew that that was not likely to be the case. Adena listens to her, pays attention to the details and is incredibly empathetic. 

Another thing she had to adjust to when dating a woman, bare minimum in the communication department just won’t cut it.

So here she sat, having spent the morning wondering if she can even dare ask if Adena had been with anyone before she joined her in Peru. Are all Adena’s friends exes? And how can she even dare ask her to ditch them when Adena has been unequivocally supportive of her own friendships? She’s going to have to find a way to deal with this, because she trusts Adena. 

That was before Adena woke up and asked her about it. Clearly her mouth didn’t get the message. 

“You know what? I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to bring this up” Kat apologised.

 

“No you’re right, Kat, I didn’t mention Marie. I haven’t mentioned a lot of things. I’m scared. Terrified of scaring you away.”

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere” Kat replied.

 

“You said that last time!”  
Adena took a deep calming breath and took a moment to tone her voice down. 

“If something I say rubs you the wrong way or..” She started.

 

“Just talk to me dee,” Kat pleaded.

Kat interrupted. Watching Arena struggle not to hurt her feelings was beginning to drive her crazy. Yes she appreciated and loved the thought but at the same time she wanted to have a real talk about what was going on with her girlfriend. 

Moving back to a sometimes hostile country, trying to find work, avoiding her friends, Adena’s been through a lot and other than a phone call every now and then to her mother, she hasn’t really talked to anyone about what’s she’s been dealing with.

Kat can’t imagine not having Jane and Sutton to talk to about things, especially the kinds of heavy stuff Adena has on her plate. Now that Adena’s in her life, Kat considers her another precious support system. She wants to be that for Adena and watching her couch her words honestly breaks Kat’s heart.

 

“Do you remember when you told me to try again with Coco and broke up with me? You were overwhelmed and in response you ended it Kat. I didn’t know what happened but all I knew was you bolted from me and I am terrified of seeing you leave over something I pushed you into.”

“Come here,” Kat said as she pulled Adena into her lap. 

 

Kat tenderly wiped a stray tear that slid from Adena’s eye and cupped her cheek, she gazed into her eyes and tried to pour as much sincerity into her next statement as she could and hoped that Adena believed her. If not, she would repeat it as many times as it took till she did.

 

“You’re right, I got scared and ran. But the only thing that scares the crap out of me now is losing you. I’m yours dee, all yours until you say otherwise.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Then we are golden aren’t we? 

 

“Yeah,” Adena couldn’t help but kiss Kat after that. Golden indeed Adena thought happily.

 

“Talk to me please,” Kat urged when they came up for air. Feeling the need to stress this point.

 

“Tell me when things bother you, I want to know, I need to know. Ok?

 

Adena bit her lip and rested her forehead softly on Kat’s shoulder, “Ok.”


	3. Palm Trees and Silk

They were in the Hamptons, Jacqueline was hosting the Scarlet execs at her summer home for dinner and Kat had invited Adena to join her. 

Hobnobbing with people who love the sound of their own voice, however, left Adena with a slight headache.

A walk on the beach by Kat’s side was sure to cure it, she thought. 

 

She found Kat on the balcony holding court. Wearing a shimmering dark green dress with a deep v plunging down her back that came to rest above her supple ass. Her skin glistened and glowed under the lights, back muscles danced hypnotically as she moved. 

 

Adena took a sip of her water and lime, her mouth dry at the sight. Her Fingers twitched lightly at the thought of touching her. Adena continued taking in the details.

 

Gold bracelets caught the light as Kat gestured to prove a point. And as Kat turned to listen to a different guest, Adena couldn’t help but notice the gentle sway of her breasts.

 

Kat had her hair in a silk chiffon head scarf tied in a knot at the crown of her head allowing her gorgeous hair to peak from the top as well as exposing her long graceful neck. Large gold hop earrings completed the look. She was a vision tonight, exuding confidence, and sexuality.

 

Adena couldn’t wait to get Kat out of here.

 

She walked towards Kat and when she reached her, slid her hand around her waist,

 

“Apologies everyone but I need to borrow Kat for a minute.....” Adena stated, a thrill going through her as she felt the goosebumps develop on Kat’s back as she lightly traced her fingers over her skin.

 

Palm trees illuminated by soft garden lights, guided Adena and Kat through the lantern lit steps down to the ocean. 

 

“Where are we headed babe?” Kat whispered in her ear, game to follow Adena’s lead. 

 

“I needed some air, and the water was calling my name” Adena replied, turning to Kat with a smile on her lips. 

 

She loved the water. Something as simple as going for a swim, was something women rarely got to enjoy in Iran.

 

There was a neighbourhood pool that only boys and men could use. On hot, stifling days, the sound of boys laughing and splashing water would filter in through her bedroom window. On most days movies and music were a welcome distraction, useful in tuning them out. On bad days the weight of thousands of tiny injustices left her feeling angry and powerless. 

 

So whatever country she found herself in, she made the effort to visit the local pool or ocean and indulge herself. 

 

Feet sinking into damp sand, the roar of the ocean muffling the call of seagulls in the distance and with the beautiful moon illuminating the dark night, Kat faced the ocean and pulled Adena into her arms. She rested her chin on Adena’s shoulder as they both got lost in the view.

 

After a long moment in silence. Kat started peppering Adena’s neck with light kisses before sucking her earlobe into her mouth. 

 

Adena smiled, loving the attention. She’d been wet since she saw Kat in this dress, but she wasn’t going to start anything here. She felt like indulging in a more private setting.

Which is why while playing with the curls at the base of Kat’s neck she was pleased to hear Kat say,

 

“Let’s say goodnight to Jacqueline then call it a night.” 

 

Shoes, earrings, bracelets were all hurriedly taken off as Adena stood by the bathroom sink. She briefly saw Kat’s reflection in the mirror as she walked by to get to the closet, she still had her dress on.

 

Adena walked up to Kat who was taking her head scarf off by the deep oak wood wardrobe.

 

“Let me,” Adena requested

 

All night she’d wanted to undress Kat. Unwrap her. 

 

Humbled by her gift from God

 

The scent of her shampoo, coconut and hibiscus, made Adena nuzzle her nose into her curls. Her hands pulled the scarf lose, gently guiding the strands over Kat’s shoulder. 

 

As Adena watched Kat’s hair settle, her gaze caught’s Kat’s in the wardrobe mirror. 

 

“You weren’t very subtle tonight babe, I felt your eyes on me all night.” Kat teased as Adena slowly pealed the dress of her shoulders.

 

“Guilty. I’m only oh so strong Kat.” Adena replied.

 

She couldn’t help but trace the dips and valleys of silky flesh in front of her with her tongue.

 

A groan escaped her mouth as the dress fell to the ground, and Kat was revealed before her. 

Oh,.. the heels must stay.

 

And as that thought crossed Adena’s mind, Kat turned around and kissed Adena deeply. 

They moaned at the sensation. 

 

Kat’s hands reached down and cupped Adena ass. Adena responded by cupping Kat’s ample breasts, tenderly tugging on the nipple when she heard Kat let out a groan. 

 

The kiss ended when Adena felt Kat pressing on her shoulders urging her to her knees. She let out a whimper at the show of dominance. 

 

A light suckle of a nipple, kisses over a belly then Adena found herself in front of Kat’s pussy. Mouth watering in anticipation of sinking into her.

She could smell her, Adena knows she’s wet.

 

Kat sank her fingers into Adena’s hair, tugging her head back to get her attention. 

 

Kat nearly lost her train of thought when she took in Adena kneeling before her. Hungry gaze, eyes full of desire, soft, glistening, swollen lips from being kissed; she was stunning.

 

With heavy lidded eyes, Kat traced those lips before softly dipping her thumb in. Her breathing ratcheting up when Adena begun to lightly suck on it.

 

“You watched me all night, I could feel you’re eyes on me.”

 

I’m so wet for you, look what you did to me ” Kat heatedly stated.

 

“Show me, show me what you wanted to do to me,” Kat commanded, as she guided Adena’s head closer.

 

Adena didn’t need to be told twice, with an eager sigh she got to taste Kat. Long strokes with her tongue, desperate to get every drop, Adena shuddered at the sound of bliss that escaped Kat’s mouth. 

 

“Right there dee,” Kat throatily encouraged.

 

Adena raked her fingers over Kat’s ass, grabbing the flesh to pull Kat closer. She was desperate to please her lover.

 

Kat knew she wasn’t going to last long, not when she spread her legs and Adena eagerly sunk her tongue as deep into her a she could. 

 

With fists full of Adena’s hair, Kat rocked her hips back and forth and tilted her head back. Her moans fill the room before she goes perfectly still for the span of several seconds as she shudders through her release. Pulsing and clenching as Adena peppers kisses all over her cunt.

 

“Shit,” Kat lets out as she slumps against Adena, who rains kisses on Kat’s shoulders. Catching the drops of sweat at Kat’s neck with her tongue. 

 

She slides one hand around the nape of Adena's neck tangling her fingers in her hair as she captured her mouth in a sloppy kiss. Tasting herself on Adena has Kat humming in pleasure. The kisses are slow, dirty and as deep as their breathing will allow.

Adena grabs Kat’s hand and guides it to her breast. 

It is heavy and full in her palm. She tugs lightly on Adena’s nipple before dipping her head down and slipping it into her mouth. 

Adena hums at the sensation, pulling Kat down to lie on top of her. Relishing the feel of slick, warm skin and Kat’s weight on her. 

 

Trailing wet kisses over sexy collarbones, dusky nipples, a sexy stomach, Kat settles over Adena’s musky centre. Mouth watering in anticipation, she marvels at the wetness that greets her. 

The sounds of Adena whimpering snap Kat out of her reverie. With a long, broad swipe of her tongue, Kat watches Adena’s back arch and hears a tortured groan escape Adena’s mouth. 

Digging her fingers into soft, supple thighs, Kat pins Adena before her. She suckles on Adena’s clit for a second or two before sliding her tongue down into Adena’s hot centre. 

 

“Please, please” Adena whimpers.

 

Kat slides two fingers slowly into Adena not stopping until she’s knuckle deep.

 

Adena lets out a loud guttural moan at the stretch and Kat damn near comes again. 

 

She loves making her moan.

 

Curling her fingers, Kat stops being gentle. Rapidly pushing her hand into Adena while sucking on her clit, Kat knows she’s gonna cum soon. 

 

Shuddering and rocking hips come to a stop leading Kat to let out a triumphant groan when she feels a gush of liquid hit her palm. 

Adena’s pussy tightened, before fluttering as Kat lengthened the ride. 

Kat feels Adena give a gentle tug at the nape of her neck and she gets the hint. Dropping kisses as she crawls up to a still tremoring Adena. 

 

Adena licks Kat’s lips and Kat can’t help but shiver at the wanton display.

Resting her chin on her palm, she catches Adena’s eye and says,

 

“Two minutes, then we take this to the bed.”


	4. Late Night Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An honest summary? Dirty thoughts I put down.
> 
> Thank you for finishing my first fanfic and for leaving awesome comments!

She was late, it had been happening a lot more now that she had more employees working for her. She had to answer for every ill-advised tweet and tonight’s late night creep in was because of scientology issuing a long ass cease and desist letter. 

She was tired of apologising to Adena for missing out on dinner plans and was trying to figure out how she would fix things at scarlet when she silently walked through the door. 

It was only when she got to the dinning table that she knew that Adena was awake and when she did, she lost her train of thought. 

 

Blood rushed to her cunt so fast she was a little light headed. 

 

The big windows allowed light to stream in, illuminating the bed. The rest of the apartment was covered in shadows. Her beautiful, sexy girlfriend was lying on her stomach with a t-shirt ridden halfway up her back. A light sheen of sweat was gathered at her lower back, underwear wrapped around one ankle. 

 

Kat licked her lips as she saw Adena’s ass slowly lift up and down as she sunk two fingers into her wet pussy. 

 

Kat must have groaned, startling Adena who turned over onto her back.

 

“Babe, it’s just me.” Kat hurried to reassure.

 

When Adena settled back down, Kat instructed

“Keep going,”

 

Adena didn’t need to be told twice, she had been so close before she noticed Kat watching her.

With heavy lidded eyes, Adena took her shirt off and laid back down. Memories of last night’s escapades had been running through her mind before Kat walked in.

 

But this was a wonderful development. Adena was happy to have Kat before her, watching her. 

 

Adena watched as Kat slowly took her coat off. She had on a sheer top with a black bra and at the sight of her breasts, Adena caressed her own with one hand and got back to stroking her clit with her other. 

 

God she was even wetter, Adena arched her back at the realisation. Loving that she could hear Kat breathing heavy before her, she let out a tortured moan when she felt Kat’s tongue slid up her pussy and over her fingers.

 

Adena buried her fingers in Kat’s hair, pulling her closer, so desperate to come.

 

“Please, Kat” She let out

 

Kat had stopped licking her and Adena thought she was teasing her, but she was so glad when she felt Kat’s fingers slide into her.

 

Toes curling, muscles tightening, eyes closed, mouth agape, nipples so painfully hard.

 

“Come for me baby,” Kat pleaded as she went back to sucking on Adena’s clit. 

 

“Come all over me”

 

That’s the last thing Adena hears before she shatters into a million pieces, letting out a long groan. Kat content to continue feasting on her as her legs trembled through the orgasm. She reaches down to still Kat’s fingers inside her.

 

She’s still a mess when she feels Kat settle on top of her. Peppering her face with kisses. After a moment, she’s finally able to get her muscles to respond. Happy to return Kat’s urgent kisses.

“Oh my God baby,” Adena moans when she feels how wet Kat is. She’d been lightly grinding against her thigh.

Adena flips Kat over and settles on her knees with Kat sprawled open before her. She slides her hands over shapely feet, gathering them together and then lightly pressing kisses on them. When she sucks on a toe, Kat can’t take it anymore and reaches down between her thighs parting her folds to stroke her clit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Adena notices and slaps Kat’s ass.

 

“Don’t you dare,”

 

Kat lets out a pleading whimper in response and when she spreads her legs open, Adena decides that there’s no need to tease tonight.

 

Kat doesn’t take her eyes off of Adena as she sinks down and buries her nose in her pussy, making an appreciative moan.

“Jesus Dee,”

 

Dark eyes peer up at her, closing in bliss as Adena takes a long swipe with her tongue over one side of Kat’s pussy. She makes another long swipe on the other side but this time, sucking it deep into her mouth before letting it lightly slide out of her mouth. 

 

Kat knows what heaven is like, it’s hearing the love of your life come while having their tongue buried inside you.

 

Never mind, heaven is watching said love of you life spread her pussy open and settle down onto you and start to grind your pussies together. Yeah, yeah that’s definitely heaven. 

 

When Adena first mentioned scissoring you couldn’t quite wrap your head around it. Finding the images too awkward to pull off. But then you tried it, and you've been a fan ever since.

 

Wet slick silk pressed up tight against you focused Kat's attention. Adena was grinding as hard as she could, moaning every time she her clit met flesh.

 

Kat struggles to open her eyes, she sees Adena riding her. Hands squeezing her tits, head thrown back, neck straining and it’s her moan of ecstasy that pushes Kat over. 

Pleasure rips through them, leaving them a tangled blissful mess of limbs. An eruption of nerves firing at the same time, laying waste to them. 

 

Kat barely registers Adena collapse on top of her. 

 

Within minutes they fall into a deep sleep, satiated in each other.


End file.
